Wizard Arc
by Shadowofdoom
Summary: join us as Shadi becomes a dad , Yugi gets a girlfriend WHOS SHORTER THEN HIM, tea almost dies, Malfoy becomes a good guy and Marik gets a sweet heart. Alot of pairings .


Sake: DOOM!   
  
Akyo: -_-;;; not this again   
  
Sake: DOOM DOOM DOOM! I LOVE THAT WORD ... ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SAY THAT IN JAPANISE!  
  
Akyo: ^^;;; don't ask meeeeeeeee   
  
*hiei magically appears *   
  
Hiei: O.o;; WHAT THE HECK!   
  
Akyo: * starts singing puff the magic dragon*   
  
Hiei: * sees Sake...glares...sees Ame...glares...sees computer glares...Kurama sudenly appears... glares*  
  
Kurama: if you keep glaring at everything they won't know how much you like them...  
  
Akyo: * stops singing* WHATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!   
  
hiei: * big eyes * O.o  
  
Sake: starts singing world domination song*   
  
kurama: * nervous laugh* Sake doesn't own me , hiei, any yugioh charactures or harry potter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions and Shadis a daddy O.o;;   
  
" MARIK" yelled an egyptian lady.   
  
"Hai, Isis" replied The Blond egytian boy, coming down the stairs. "What do you want."  
  
"We have to go met someone, at the museame, and I'm not leaving you and your demonic Yami in my house unsupervised" Isis replied, and pulled her younger brother by his hair towards the door of the two story house.  
  
"Ouch, Isis. Let go," whailed the sixteen ( I'm not sure how old he really is) year.   
  
His sister soon let go of his hair and shoved him in her car, before rushing to the drivers seat, and speeding away.  
  
"why are we going to the museame at 1:39 in the morning?" Marik asked.  
  
" I told you we have to meet someone" she replied.   
  
" and you didn't even let me get a shirt or some shoes on" ( sake and Akyo: *drool* hiei: HEY I THOUGH YALL LIKED ME THE BEST! Ame: O.o;; hiei saids yall... kurama: -_-;; don't ask ) he coutiued ranting while his yami,or as the others dubed him. Istar apeared in the back seat.  
  
" MAJOR EMERGENCY" was all she said before pulling into the parking lot, bulting out the door leaving Marik and Istar to follow.  
  
Once inside the two ( one boy and one 5,00 yearold assasine) they were greated by several familiar faces:  
  
The chibi pharoh was therem sleeping next to his yami. He hadn't been feeling well ever  
  
since another phyco appeared most of his friends has stopped hanging around in favore of more safe surroundings. Both the pharoh and his hikari were still in their pagamas and sat next to the tablet of the namless or not so nameless, pharoh.  
  
  
  
The Tombrobber and his hikari were also in their PJ's keeping watch over one sleeping figure and two girls that the boys had never seen before.  
  
the Kaiba brothers stood on the wall facing the albino pair. Mokuba had grown a good foot of two sence battle city, yet still had his long black hair. The taller Kaiba, unlike his brother, looked ready ot kill and fall asleep at the same tim. at least the had the decntcy ot get dreased on somewhat normal clothes.  
  
Shadi, sans the huge tarbon, was standing behind the tombrobber also keeping an eye on the three unknown people.( Sake: he has maroon hair Akyo: O.o I THOUGH HE WAS BALD Sake: OVER MY DEAD BODY hiei: that can be arranged saka: T-T I feel so loved ) "Shadi" Isis saud as they walked into her office to speak privetly. The gravekeeper and his yami stood there for a minute before they both walked and sat against the piller facing opposite the tablet.  
  
  
  
One of the girls started to giggle uncontrolably. She had straight reddish-brown hair with gold hightlights.(Akyo: O.o;; YOUR NOT BASING THIS CHARACTURE OFF OF ME ARE YOU!?!?! sake: umm maybe ^^;;; ) She had large brown eyes, that looked more black then anything, and had gone from giggeling to laughing. she had to at least be a little shorter then the pharoh's hikari.Strange( sake: thats pretty short Akyo: your so dead as soon as this fic is over -_-;; )   
  
The second girl looked mad. she was sitting , with her legs crossed, next to Bakura, who looked bored. she must have only been a head shorted then the blond egyptian. The girl had goldish color hair with emrald striekes, that was tied back, unlike the other girls whos hair hung freely. Her eyes maght have been interesting if they hadn't been covered with a cloth wrapped around her head.  
  
Then he noticed the sleeping figure was a boy. he had light platnume blond hair that framed his pale face, and he wore what looked lik a dress.  
  
"Hey Grvekeepers" Yame said tiredly adressing bothe of them.  
  
"Pharoh, who are the newbees" Ishtar asked. the mostly brown haired girl pointed to herself answeing: "My name is Mana"  
  
"Shadi..was apperintly felling charitable" Yugi said, now fully awake.  
  
"hE adopted my Hikari as well as the other three," Bakura added.  
  
" the sleeping one is Draco, and the blind folded one is Sakuya" Ryou saed yet blinked and added: "shes only said like three of four words."  
  
"would you all just shut up" mumbled a very sleepy draco "It's bloody two o'clock in the morning " he coutinued, his accent was thick."why are we here in the first place"Mokuba asked from his sitting position next to his Nii-sama'  
  
"Because Shadi thretened me to come or he let his children lose in KC(Kaiba corp.)" the used-to-be-Priest said. Mana started laughing again.  
  
"The worst that would happen is it would collapse,Moneybags" ( Akyo: O.o;; money bags?? sake: its a nickname for Seto! )she said causing almost everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
find out why Sakuya wears a banndana around her eyes  
  
how fast Mana can talk   
  
and find out about MOKUBA'S FURTURE GIRLFRIEND ( franie please don't kill us )   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akyo: OMG WE FINALLY FINISHED * sings burn down the school song that Sake made up*  
  
Sake: ummm yeah so I guess thats all for now.  
  
hiei: can I go home now?????  
  
Kurama: * half asleep* U_U flying monkeys...  
  
Sake: no ikes at home!   
  
[ for those of you who don't know Ike aka lord of the flying monkey is very evil ... we're going to write a fic about that later as soon as we actully come up with a plot ^^;;;; ]  
  
Akyo: please R&R!!!!!! OR I WILL SEND MY SQIRLS AFTER YOU (evil laugh here )   
  
everyone else* sweatdrop* 


End file.
